Spies dont cry
by private95
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS TO ZACH AND CAMMIE? READ MORE TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

"I am telling you there is something wrong. My mom is worried, and that doesn't happen to often." I wondered aloud as I knotted my tie and tucked it into my navy V-neck.

"You of WAY over paranoid, just calm down Cam" Bex said in her thick English accent.

"How about we sneak into your moms office tonight and find clues?" Macey said excited of the newfound task.

"NOT a chance." I said glaring back at her.

"You know I hate sneaking into my moms office." I said annoyed by the idea.

"Boooreing" Macey said, her smooth voice ringing loudly.

"Goody-goody" Liz coughed quietly.

We left the room for breakfast.

"Guys seriously I am not kidding." I said, as we walked down corridor.

*****************************************

"Miss. Morgan how many centimeters in a mile?" asked Mr. Solomon standing over my desk.

"160 934.4 centimeters " I answered casually.

" Fine, Miss. Morgan" he said

"Please go to your mothers office before lunch, she needs to talk to you." Mr. Solomon

said and then continued teaching.

My heart stopped. Literally

I inhaled and exhaled lowly to start it again.

I looked at Macey she was totally oblivious to the fact that I almost just died.

********************************************

I slowly closed the door behind me, as I stepped into my moms office.

" Have a seat Cammie, NOW!" she said avoiding my eyes.

You would have to be deaf and dumb to not realize that something was wrong.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked my voice shaky

"Blackthorne institute for boys sent Zach on a mission…" she began

at the sound or his name my insides fluttered.

" Cammie" she said softly

"Zach is missing…………."

Reviews… reviews………………. NOW!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_No… no… no… this can't be happening. _I thought to myself as I slumped down lower in my seat. "Cammie, I understand your concern but he will be fine." Mom said reassuringly. Unfortunately, I herd the uncertainty in her voice. "Cammie please pull yourself together. I really don't like to see you crying like that." She said as she got up and stuck some files in a draw.

I wiped away my tears I can do the crying later. Maybe I should cry around people who ACTUALLY care.

"Mom, do you have his mission files?" I asked no trace of crying in my voice.

"Yes, I do, is there a reason your asking?" she asked quizzically. I looked straight at my mom as if she was someone I was receiving information from. "GIVE me the files." I said getting up. "Excuse me?" my mom said almost horrified.

I was Cammie Morgan.

I was tough.

But NEVER with my mom.

NEVER.

"GIVE me the files." I said again, not changing my voice key, no hint of regret. "Cammie….." mom began. "I want them NOW." I said not letting her finish.

Mom realizing there was a hint of urgency in my voice got up and handed them to me.

I took a step towards the door.

" Cammie?"

"Ya?" I answered

"Please don't do anything to stupid… Like going after him" she pleaded. "No guarantees" I said stubbornly "But Cammie its dangerous." she begged.

I opened the door to her office, and turned around once more. "Mom I love him… he's alive… I know he is and I am going to do whatever humanly possible to find him." I said as a tear made its way down my cheek.

I left her office without a further response.

***************************************************

I threw a suitcase onto my bed and started stuffing clothing inside. I didn't care that I was missing Madam Dabneys class.

I was leaving.

"What the heck is going on in here? Macey asked, almost tripping over a pile of accessories on the floor. Bex and Liz came in after her.

"Cammie what's going on?"

"he…he….he's gone." I said. I could feel the build up of sobs start. I held onto the bed frame for support. "What are you talking about" they all asked together. I explained to them what happened in my moms office.

"I am coming with you to find him." Bex said pulling out a bunch of suitcases from under the bed.

"Me too." Liz said going into the bathroom to get her make-up.

We all turned to Macey she had been silent. "What's the big deal?" she asked, not bothering to look up from the hand mirror she was holding.

"Someone will find him"

I felt myself shake… I couldn't even talk. How could she even say that???

I turned to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Macey, maybe you don't know how it feels to lose someone you love but I already did, I lost my dad"

I paused for a breath.

"And I am NOT ready to lose another one." I said now taking a step closer to her.

"This time I actually have a chance of saving him, and I will. Even of you are not there to see it" I said and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I slid into my seat between Bex and Liz.

We were going to California!!!!!!!!

Okay, so I wish that Zach was sitting safely in _Blackthorne _but that wasn't the case.

I still was sooooooooooo excited to be going.

Here I come Beverly Hills.

I had skimmed over the mission files and found that Zach's target had been somewhere in a technology plant in Beverly Hills.

I opened the files again this time reading more clearly.

Mission#1

Opretive: Zach Goode

Subject: Mr. J. Hunter.

Target: Beverly Hills, California

Street: 729 fallen road.

Persons: Zach Talboy is an engineer graduated from Columbia University this past year.

He has been requested to join Mr. J Hunter's team.

The team is trying the find a way to put a chip in all new phones that come out, thereby enabling them (the team) to listen to conversations throughout the country.

They hope to acquire private information about the government and sell it to some mob dealers.

Mission: find the chip destroy it and arrest Mr. J. hunter and the team.

Partner: Kate Andrews (classified real name: Kate Johnson)

Sex: female

She is also part of the team; she is there to help you.

Age: 16

_What the………………………? They sent a girl on it WITH HIM????????_

Now that just made me want to get there sooner.

******************************************************

We landed in Los Angeles International airport.

"Macey!!!!!!!" I shrieked overly excited!!!!!

"What are you doing in Califonia?" I asked running over and giving her a hug.

"You think I was going to let you guys go on a mission without me??????????!!!!!!!!! Are you nuts?" she asked as she stepped aside revealing her 7 matching Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"Also I figured you guys need a place to stay." She said with a small smirk.

"Macey." I said sternly, "Who's House did you steal?" I asked no hint of a smile on my face.

"CALM DOWN" she said giving me a playful shove

"I own a house here"

*****************************************

Turns out that Macey had come to Beverly Hills in her dad's private jet. She also owned a house or should I say very, very, very, large estate not to far from the plant.

When we got to Maceys house we laid out our plans. They weren't exactly top the Art but they would do.

We had a blueprint layout of the plant and our main goal was to get Zach out of the basement were he was being held.

********************************************

"Just a little more digging and we reach him." I said wiping some sweat of my forehead.

We were outside the plant on private grounds digging towards the basement. Apparently on the blueprint it showed that there was a hole about 4 feet down and if we could dig we would reach Zach.

"We've been digging for 3 hours can we take a break?" Liz asked throwing her shovel on the ground.

"Ya, I am starving" Liz said as she plopped her thin body on the ground.

"I GOT IT!!!!" I shrieked

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh people will hear us" Bex said as she looked down into the hole. "Alright lets go get him" Liz said as she jumped into the whole

"Um Cam?" asked Macey

"Ya?"

"Do you mind if I don't come down its just……" she said as she shrugged

I sensed something was wrong.

VERY WRONG.

Ever since I had told her about Zach having gone on a mission and I showed her the files she seemed……………….. Distracted.

I truly cared about her but I HAD to see Zach.

"Okay I will see you in a minute" I said as I jumped in the whole after Bex.

AND THEN I SAW IT.

I SAW HIM.

HE WAS ALIVE.

I WISH HE WASN'T.

BECAUSE WHAT I SAW WAS MUCH WORSE.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_HOW… COULD… THIS… BE HAPPENING TO ME?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_NO…NO… WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS??????!!!!_

_I TRIED TO OPEN MY MOUTH BUT NO WORDS CAME OUT._

_I TRIED TO REACH TO PULL MYSELF OUT OF THE HOLE….FRESH AIR_

_BUT MY LIMBS REFUSED TO MOVE. _

_I STOOD THERE MOTIONLESS… TO SHOCKED TO CRY._

_I TRIED TO THINK BUT MY HEAD WAS EXPLODING. _

_I TRIED TO REMAIN STABLE BUT MY FEET BUCKLED BENEATH ME._

_I FELL…………………… ON THE HARD STONE FLOOR. _

_MY BODY TEMPREATURE DECREASING._

_I LOOKED AT MY HANDS…PALE WHITE._

_I THOUGHT………..I THOUGHT I WAS…………….._

_I WAS………….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Zach?" I barely managed to whisper as I sat up on the floor.

He twirled around letting go of her.

KATE.

They were kissing.

A LOT.

"what the…….heck??????????……………I……………… you…?" he was speechless

"ZACH SAVE THE EXCUSES" I shrieked.

I stood up.

"I…DON'T…..EVER….WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" I said as I ran towards the hole.

"BUT…..Cammie" he pleaded

TO late I had already climbed out of the hole and was dashing towards the front gates.

Macey, who had been standing outside waiting for me ran after me.

"CAMMIE." She screamed as I ducked under the fence.

"I will see you at your house" I said over my shoulder, as I tried my hardest not to break down in sobs.

********************************************

I was curled up on the bed in Maceys guest room when I herd a light knock.

"Come in." I whispered my voice horse from crying.

Macey walked in.

"Cam we need to talk now" she said

I herd her voice cracking.

She was about to cry.

Macey never cried.

Never.

"I had a boyfriend once." She began as she settled into a beanbag next to my bed.

"Cammie are you listening?" she asked.

I picked my head up off the pillow.

"Ya, go on"

"Cam, I loved him more than anything in this entire world" she said sadly.

Somehow I knew this story would NOT have a happy ending.

"I Loved him more then myself, my family, my money" she continued

"He made me happy." She said. A tear rolled down her cheek

Whooooaaaaa so not Macey.

Macey didn't care about boys, well as far as I knew anyway.

"I would do anything for him and I did." She said now her eyes containing a faraway look..

"But then KATE came." She said emphasizing the Kate part.

Her soft look turned to hatred.

At the sound of her name a knife stabbed my heart.

"I walked in one day and she…she… was there with…him…kissing"

She said her hands now shaking "I never saw again"

Just then.

Zach barged into the room.

I shrieked.

"Get out of here" I said grinding my teeth.

"I tried to punch him when he got close to the bed.

He held me down.

He was on top of me.

I closed my eyes ignoring the pain from both arms he was pushing down next to my head.

"Cammie look at me." He said softly.

I looked into his eyes.

They were burning.

Burning with sadness, misery, grief

Burning with love, anguish.

"Cammie she said… YOU WERE DEAD!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Zach was STILL on top of me.

Didn't look like he was moving anywhere.

He was on his knees, which were on either side of my waist.

"Fine so you thought I was dead." I said matter-of-factly.

"But does that give you a right to just go off and start kissing someone else?" I asked disgusted by his behavior.

He swallowed.

"Please just listen to what happened," he said softly. I saw the begging; pleading in his eyes so I remained silent.

"When I came on this mission." He began. "Kate tried to do things to me… you know what I mean, right?" he asked

"Actually I don't." I said

He winced.

"Please do make me describe it." He said his forehead creasing uneasily.

"Go on."

"I told her that there was someone else, I told her about you" he gently smiled

My heart fluttered.

"The next day she told me that you were going to die." He said, now his voice was sharp

"And for some reason I believed her." He shook his head.

"She said that Mr. J. Hunter had found out that either they sent operatives of they were going to. She said that they were planning on sending you here that was the issue…" he paused.

"Kate said that the team knew that you were undercover and would kill you right when they saw you." His voice was now angry.

"Then she told me one last thing…. if I purposely get caught then they will assume that we were the ONLY agents on the mission and not focus on you so I got caught."

"So did Kate."

"Then she told me…" Zach's hands started shaking.

"She told me…" his voice was bitter.

"She told me you were DEAD"

"She lied!!!!" his tone became louder.

"Cammie?" he asked

His green eyes pierced my heart.

"Do you even know what that felt like?"

"You are my only family."

He bit his lip.

"When she told me you were dead I …cracked" I don't know how else to describe it. he said honestly.

"Even when they told me both of my parents were missing"

"Even then" he continued

"I didn't feel as much torture as I felt when I herd I lost you."

"I lost control."

"Kate had her arms open I couldn't see clearly I was so confused how this could be happening and she gently kissed it seemed so harmless." Zach shivered.

"And then she became you."

"Cammie I thought she was you." He repeated

"and…" he began to say.

I cut him off.

"Its okay Zach" I said as I gently stroked his chin.

"Its okay."

And then we herd the most heartbreaking thing.

It was a shriek of torment.

A shriek of loss.

And then I watched as my best friend fell to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"MACEY" I shrieked now I pushed Zach off me with all my might.

Bex and Liz came running upstairs when they herd the shrieking.

I grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on her head.

She woke up.

"Macey are you okay?" asked Bex leaning over her.

No reply.

Macey just stared into space.

"Macey?" I said tenderly kneeling towards her.

"She took him," she whispered weakly into my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked relieved to hear her voice.

"KATE TOOK HIM." She said now her whole body was vibrating.

"Oh."

Now it made sense.

Macey had a boyfriend.

She loved him.

He loved her.

Her life was good.

And then she saw them kissing.

Macey ran away before he could explain.

Kate stole boyfriends.

"I am going to find her then kill her then go find my boyfriend." Macey said simply.

She stood up and pulled out a phone.

"I am going to need a helicopter immediately at 685 little rd. Beverly Hills."

Macey said and then hung up.

"Macey, please you're overreacting." Liz said.

Macey turned and gave Liz a glare.

A deadly glare. Literally.

"You think I am overreacting?" she asked her eyes filled with disgust.

She pulled up her shirt.

And I saw the most repulsive thing.

Bloody marks everywhere.

There were at least 400.

I gasped.

"I cut myself everyday that I am not with him, Kevin, my boyfriend." She said casually

"He was my other half." She said now concentrating on Liz.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be whole again." She said rudely

"Do honestly still thing I am overreacting?" she asked

"No"

******************************************

We herd the helicopter take off.

I smiled.

Zach was here.

Macey was going to reclaim her sole mate.

Bex and Liz were jumping in and out of the pool outside.

It was all going so well.

To well.

"Cammie?" Zach asked

"I am really sorry." He said sincerely.

"But for your information Gallagher girl, I an about to kiss you." He said taking my face in his hands.

"For your information Blackthorne boy I already know that." I answered

whoooaaaa. Lame

He leaned forward.

My cell phone rang.

I pulled back to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie" the voice on the other line said

I fell.

Zach caught me.

"Who is it?" Zach asked fear gripping his voice.

"Its… my dad."


	8. Chapter 8

(Previously Zach and Cammie are about to kiss, phone rings its sounds like her dad.)

I held the phone to my ear trembling.

"Are you okay?" asked the voice on the other line.

I didn't respond.

"Cammie I can't talk to long just go to my room rip up the carpet there you'll find…"

The line went dead.

My dad is alive.

I shook.

What was going on??????????

I looked up at Zach.

I didn't even bother to hide the pain seeping out of me.

He came closer and clutched me to his chest in a hug, tenderly kissing me on the forehead.

I cried.

I felt so safe.

So secure.

He pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

******************************************

I awoke to the sound of a door opening and closing.

I herd voices.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock read 1:00 am.

What was going on??????????

I stuck my hair into a messy pony, put on my juicy terry ruffle robe ands slipped on my metallic ugg slippers.

I went downstairs.

Okay, Zach's voice.

Who was the other person talking?

A girl definitely.

Macey wasn't here,

Bex and Liz were sleeping…….soo who……?????

I hid behind an oversized hand painted antique lamp.

…….KATE.

WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE?????????

I grinded my teeth.

"Kate what the heck is your problem?' Zach was saying across the room.

So they were far apart. Okay so that made me feel a little better.

This was interesting.

"What did I do?" she asked her sweet voice humming innocently.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID?" Zach asked horrified.

"Zachy I really don't understand." She said opening her wide blue eyes.

Zachy???????

Gross.

Ewwwwwwwwww.

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND??????????"

"First you lie to me that the only person that I love is dead." He began now shrieking.

His hatred for her was showing in his eyes.

I melted.

"Then you make me kiss you out of my confusion."

"Then Cammie shows up and sees you kissing me." He said his voice absolutely overflowing with pain.

"Is THAT NOT enough? He asked he asked scrunching is forehead in awe.

"So now tell me what you don't understand."

He clenched his fists.

"But Zachy" she begged.

"Don't call me ZACHY"

Go Zach.

He led her to the front door her pink heels clicking on the marble in rhythmically.

"Btw" He said as he opened the front door.

"If you ever attempt to hurt Cammie again you can be sure I will find you and tear off limb by limb." He smiled falsely.

He closed the door in her face.

H turned around I stepped out from behind the lamp.

"Cammie?" he jumped in surprise.

I smiled.

He stepped closer.

So did I.

He leaned in and tilted his head.

His smooth lips rested on mine.

It felt soooo good yet so……

"Cammie?" I herd a voice behind me.

I turned around.

THERE WAS BEX.

Her hands were clutching he side,

Blood dripping to the floor.

"Cammie I was shot."


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere in a far, far away place…….far from Beverly Hills.

Far From Gallagher academy

There was a man being tortured………

And his name was………

Nathan Morgan.

Ya that's right, the father of Cammie….

The Husband of Rachel Morgan.

********************************************

"I wont give you what you need." Said Nathan, his limp body was sprawled across a concrete floor, his ribs sticking out of his chest from lack of food.

His hands were cuffed together.

He had been held captive for 5 years.

5 looooooooooong years.

"You give us what we want of we kill you." Said a Spanish man with a poor American accent.

"You've been saying that for years, Coblo." Nathan said slyly.

"But if you kill me you will never have what you're asking for."

"you will no leave if you do not give it to we." He said

"You know what really amazes me? Its that you've been living in America for 20 years and you still cant speak English very well." Said Nathan totally avoiding the main topic.

He Smirked.

"Why is it that Michael specifically chose you to torture me?" Nathan wondered out loud.

"Maybe because your stupid?" he suggested.

"Maybe your not useful for anything else?" he reasoned

"Michael is me master and he tell me to get what we want and that's what me do." Coblo said with passion.

"What's taking you so long then?" asked Nathan.

"you no give me any what I want for 4 years." He said angered.

"Actually it was 5 years 7 months 3 weeks 6 hours 24 minutes and 46 seconds, but close," Nathan corrected.

" I will whip again" Coblo said frustrated that nothing has been working.

"No you wont said a voice from behind."

It was Michael.

Uh. Oh.

BIG. Uh. Oh.

Michael rarely ever appeared and the last time he did…. Let just say it wasn't the most pleasant experience.

"you made a little phooooonnnneee call, to you daughter.?" He asked more statement then question.

All three people turned towards the phone that was now off the hook.

"So we shot your her……" he shrugged simply.

"THIS TIME we WILL kill you."

**********************************************

It didn't make sense at all.

I sat in the emergency room with my head in my hands waiting for results from the doctor.

"Ms. Morgan?" asked a doctor.

I lifted my head.

"Yes"

"Your friend will be fine. She is stable right now and you can go and visit her."

He smiled,

"It's going to be alright."

"The bullet came from Bushmaster Rifle **Model** :E2S A3 M4 Type: Patrolman's Carbine" he began.

"The bullet was shot at her ribs, causing limited damage."

"I had a . Officer examine the bullet and the wound." His face became serious. "They said that there was a curve in the bullet meaning it was aimed for her heart."

He finished and walked away.

*******************************************

"Cammie, I need to talk to you alone." Said Bex barely above a whisper.

I hurt so much to see tubes coming out of Bexs body.

She looked soooo tired.

"No please rest." I begged her

Everyone cleared out of the room leaving me alone with her.

"When I was shot" Bex looked at me pained.

"I was in your room.

"Someone out there wants you dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay Cammie breathe in and out in and out…

Its no big deal I told myself… no biggie.

It's just that well…. someone wants to KILL ME!!!!!!

And…

My father called who was supposedly dead for 5 years.

I am pretty sure I wasn't hallucinating.

I don't believe in ghosts.

So that means my dads alive somewhere.

And he wants me to go in his room rip up the floorboard and apparently find something there.

Something really important.

Something that was more important than saying a proper hello to your daughter after 5 years.

Something that had to do with me.

Or else he would of called mom.

**********************************

Bex was home from the hospital.

We were leaving on a flight back to Gallagher in an hour.

Everything was packed.

"Aloha" I herd a voice from behind me.

"I came from Hawaiiiiiiiiiii…. I came from Hawaiiiiiii" I herd someone singing.

I turned around.

She was back from her sole mate finding.

And she was successful.

Next to her stood an Abercrombie model.

Seriously.

A Greek god.

He had olive skin, black spike tousled hair.

His eyes were piercing green.

He was wearing no top and I bathing suit.

Nice six pack.

"Hey, I'm Kevin." He said sticking his hand out.

I shook it.

What was going on????

"We went to Hawaii for two days to PAR-TY" Macey said cheerfully as she grabbed a lose fitted dress and stuck it over her coconut bra and grass skirt.

"no……" I said sarcastically. Hinting to the fact that it couldn't be more obvious that they had just come from Hawaii.

Macey seemed so happy.

I have never seen her like this.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" she asked as she lazily slumped down on a brown leather couch exhausted from the vacation.

Um…let me think?

Ya.

But I would have to be the worst friend in the word to ruin Maceys mood.

I lied.

"No not much" I said sitting down next to her.

"Okay well then I have news for you guys." She said all squeaky.

So not Macey.

Seriously.

"Well guess what's different about me?" she asked

Diamond stud nose ring: check

Long gorgeous black hair: check

Skinny: check

"I have no idea." I said honestly

".GOD."

That's when I noticed it.

A 5 carrot round diamond ring was on her finger.

"Your engaged?" I asked horrified.

Is she kidding me?

For goodness sake she's 17.

"Ya I am" I saw the happiness in her eyes.

I am sorry that I have to ruin it.

"Macey can I talk to you for a second?" I asked getting up from the couch.

"Privately"

"Sure"

Macey followed me into the kitchen I closed the door.

"Macey." I said

"You're a spy."

"You can't marry him."

I felt terrible.

I felt like a mother telling her child she has cancer.

No actually I think I felt worse.

"Cammie" Macey said starring at me in the eyes.

"I AM going to marry him," she said simply.

"And if that means leaving Gallagher that's what Ill do"


	11. Chapter 11

Is she kidding me?

Seriously?

She getting engaged.

Why?

WHY??!???!!?!??!!!!!!

What was it about him that she was so willing to leave Gallagher for?

Why did she love him so much?

But then comes the question…would I do that for Zach?

Would I ?

But that situation was different.

Very.

He was a spy.

A good one at that.

But if he wasn't….would I leave Gallagher for him?

No.

I couldn't leave my friends.

Then why was Macey so willing?

Did Kevin mean more to her than us?

More then Bex……Liz?

MORE THEN ME?

Something was wrong here.

I am Chameron Ann Morgan.

And I know suspicious when I see it.

**************************************

Next morning….

I slipped my brown faded Chanel ridding boots over my dark wash skinny jeans. I pulled my thigh length Ralph Lauren polo oversized logo over my head. I stuck my hair into a lose frenxh braid.

I walked into the kitchen.

Zach was sitting there.

"hey early bird, whats up?" I asked quickly brewing myself a cup of coffee.

"it just doesn't make sense" he said ignoring my question.

" are u talking about Kevin?" I asked.

"yupe"

"something is wrong" I agreed.

Just then Macey stuck her head into the kitchen.

"Kevin and I are going, out see you guys soon." She said

I glared.

"fine be that way"

and then something caught my eye.

The way Maceys engagement ring hit the light….

The way it shimmered…Was off.

THE RING WAS FAKE.

According to us he was extremely wealthy.

Then why did he get her a fake ring?

***************************************

the second that I heard them leave I ran up to Kevin's bedroom.

Ok.

Fine.

More accurately Kevins and Maceys bedroom.

I searched the draws for clues of what he might be hiding.

But then something occurred to me.

I lifted the mattress and there it was.

"Searching for something?" a familiar voice asked me.

I stiffened.

I had thought he left.

A gun was pointed at the back of my head.

I heard the safety trigger being turned off.

It was KEVIN.

Then it all jus t came to me.

Why my father was missing.

The importance of what was in his bedroom that he was hiding.

Bex being shot.

Macey being engaged……

It all just clicked so simple.


	12. review

This isn't really a chapter its just a review of everything that's been happening.

Zach goes on a mission and gets captured. Cammie goes to Beverly Hills where Zach is being held hostage to save him and finds him kissing someone else. she stays at Maceys house.

He explains that he thought she was dead and that he was confused. (sorry not such a good reason for kissing someone else.) when Macey finds out who Zach was kissing she faints. Turns out that she had a boyfriend she loved and he was found kissing kate also. She goes to find her old boyfriend.

Cammie gets a call from her dad who has been missing fro 5 years. All he tells her to go to his room and rip up the floor…..the line goes dead.

So apparently there are bad people after something that is really important, in Cammie's dads floor.

And also it was something that only Cammie could know about because otherwise he would of called his wife, Rachel Morgan.

Bex gets shot. She was shot by the people who were torturing Cammies father. When they were shooting they thought they had hit cammies and that she was dead.

In a far away place….. Mr. Morgan is being tortures by ppl. Who want whats inside his floor but don't know where to find it.

Macey comes back with her long lost boyfriend Kevin. She is engaged to him. Since he isn't a spy she will have to leave Gallagher. It all doesn't make sense to anyone why she is engaged so soon and leaving Gallagher. Something is off. Cammie suspects something bad is going on with Kevin so she goes to his room and finds something under his mattress. He walks in just then and puts a gun to her head……..then Cammie realizes whats going on. (don't worry guys u aren't supposed to know yet what's happening) that's where chapter eleven left off.

Enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Its that feeling of death that brings fear.

Its that feeling of fear that spies never experience.

But here I was the greatest spy in Gallagher academy.

And I was scared.

Death.????????!??????

But I am so young.

There is so much I need to accomplish before I die.

But unfortunately for me my fate lay in the hands of an evil boy.

Who at any second could pull the trigger and that would be that.

Life would be finished.

But how could that be?

There must be something after death!!!!!!

Hell?!?!?!?!?! Perhaps?

That gave me all the more reason to want to live.

If I died now what would happen to Zach?

He thought I was dead once and he went crazy.

Would I do this to him?

Well if I had the choice I wouldn't die.

But I don't.

So I guess this was it.

The tale of Cameron Ann Morgan has finished.

But the tale has finished with fail.

Because I am not going to die in my fathers hands.

If I had more time I would save him, I would save my father!!!!!!!!!!!

But I betrayed him.

Because he thought I would find him.

But how can I when I never even searched?

Why didn't I listen to mom?

She told me not to come here!

But I did.

And now that would be my end.

And then I heard sound that no person ever wants to hear.

Not when they're young or old.

I heard the sound of a trigger being pulled

And then and then a gunsho

BOOM……………………………………………


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't me that was shot.

So Zach must of shot Kevin.

I turned around.

I just stood there.

What I saw has no words to dedcribe.

I could say I was in pain, but that would be an understatement.

I could say I never felt worse but even that doesn't begin to express how I felt.

I just watched in discuss, hatred as Kevin smiled at Macey.

ZACH LAY THERE ON THE FLOOR A BULLET THROUGH HIS CHEST.

Would you like to guess who it was that shot him.

I think you already know.

It was macey.

My best friend.

She shot the person I love most in the whole world.

And then I just lost it.

"**YOU KILLED HIM"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**HE'S MINE."**

""**DON'T…DON'T…YOU….EVER"**

It was at that point that I could no longer speak.

I kneeled down to Zach.

Macey and Kevin watched.

"Zach can you hear me"

"Are you alive?" I asked

No response.

"please Zach answer me." I sobbed.

I laid my limp body over him.

"ZAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHHH" I shrieked.

This was it.

Finished.

I gently lay my lips on him one last time before…..

"What are you doing?" Macey said struggling to get lose.

Bex and Liz had entered and saw what happened. At the moment they were handcuffing Macey and Kevin.

"whut in the bloody `ell are we doing???????" asked Bex is her thick accent.

"You tell me fust whet you aw doing?" she said discusted.

"You shot ZACH"

Really? I didn't notice.

And then I felt his heartbeat he was alive.

"GET AN AMBULANCE" I screamed.

But it wasn't possible.

People don't just survive gunshots.

Normal people anyway.

Bex dialed for an ambulance.

"Cammie?" I heard.

"Cammie is that you?" asked Zach weakly.

"Zach you are alive." I said

"sssshhhhhh."

"There is something I need to tell you." He whispered slowly opening his eyes.

"Save your energy Zach" I said concerned as I gently stroked his chin.

"the ambulance is coming"

"LISTEN Cammie." He said his voice more serious.

"You must not tell anyone." He said dozing off.

"Zach" I said gently slapping his cheek.

"Don't close your eyes"

"Stay with me" I pleaded.

"It's a secret that will save lives………" he began again.

Just then the paramedics came in.

"Miss we are going to need you to back away from him" they said

I did.

And then Zach went unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so I have way everything comes together but I don't have much time to post it. So I will try and post it asap, as in Saturday night. But it wont be under the title spies don't cri it will be the sequel. _Spy flash_ !!!!!!!!! enjoy


End file.
